Wireless communications, such as satellite communications, utilize electromagnetic waves to transfer information between two or more points. An electromagnetic wave includes an electric field and a magnetic field that are perpendicular to each other and to the direction of propagation. The orientation of the electric field may be characterized by its polarization, as the electromagnetic wave propagates through space. Two common types of polarizations are linear (e.g. vertical and horizontal) polarization and circular (e.g., right-hand and left-hand) polarization.
Wireless connectivity has expanded its reach from mobile phones to cars, airplanes and ships. When a change in position of a wireless receiver is made, the received power of desired signals may be significantly reduced. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a wireless receiver that efficiently and effectively adjusts to changes in position so that the received power of desired signals is not significantly reduced.